Gabriella vs Sharpay quem ganha?
by AninhaTisdale
Summary: Bom, num belo dia Sharpay estava sentada quando Gabriella passa e Olha para Sharpay e Sharpay pergunta - Ta olhando com essa cara pq? Gabi responde: - Eu tenho pra olhar enão ficar de enfeite!


Tóquio, 15/08/05.

Tenten

Sabia que você é uma graça?

Pena que comprometida com aquele um dia você vai acordar, tenho certeza.

Mesmo o cego da cega enxerga E você não é a cega das cegas.

Um admirador secretíssimo.

Sr. Qualquer – coisa

Em primeiro lugar, dispenso os elogios, principalmente os ridículos como o gente que tem medo de revelar seu nome. Aliás, estou só respondendo ao seu cartão porque achei simplesmente maravilhoso!

Onde que o comprou?Se tivesse o endereço da que me enviasse.

Tenten Vasconcelos

Tóquio 18/08/05

Minha cara hortaliça Ranzinza

Digamos que eu seja um conhecido muito especial do Naruto, mas. A bem verdade, nada que disse a seu respeito vinha descobrir através dele. Como, aliás, você sabe muito bem, Naruto é fechado como um túmulo, impossível extrair alguma coisa daquela ostra. Mas, mesmo que o Naruto me contasse alguma coisa, me acha com cara de ficar perguntando coisas ao seu respeito? O que sei de você, e olhe que sei muita coisa, sei de uma maneira toda especial. Talvez um dia, de conte como sei tudo...

Não, a frase não é minha e doLee (não o Fittipaldi, evidentemente...), um escritor americano do século XIX que, como eu, também acreditava em coisas românticas, irreais, impraticáveis. Se alguma pessoa não escrevesse frases como essas e outras não as lessem, as decorassem as reproduzissem.o que seria do mundo, este pobre mundo cheio de binhos

Que tem 'genuíno afeto' pelas mulheres, quando deveriam, na realidade, ama –las perdidamente?

O seu laconismo e fruto de3 sua tristeza, não é? As coisas não vão bem em casa, o binho a tem chateado muito... Não se desespere, My dear, dias piores virão...

Quem sou eu? Sou Neji já lhe disse, e creio que isso basta.O que mais quer saber de mim?

Um beijão Neji

Tóquio 19/08/05

Neji

Você poderia perguntar o que estou fazendo numa noite de sábado tão bonita, fechada em meu quarto escrevendo-lhe uma carta, em vez de estar , senhor Sabe-tudo,briguei com o binho.. Brigue, Xinguei, disse-lhe tudo o que tinha vontade de dizer. E não venha me falar que só fiz isso porque você insinuou que deveria fazer.Há muito tempo, para lhe dizer a verdade, estava cheia do é um burrão, metido a besta, egoísta, idiota, insensí tudo isso para ele, disse tudo, assim chorando, cheia de raiva, e ele ficou me escutando com aquela cara de pateta e,depois, dando uma de malandro otário, me faliu uma coisa que me deixou com mais raiva ainda:'' Pode deixar gata o mundo esta cheio de mina...'' Fiquei pensando se valia a pena responder no mesmo nível '' Pode deixar gato o mundo está cheio de gatos...'' , mas disse outra coisa, nem lembro qual, só sei que ele ficou louco da vida e saiua toda, cantando os pneus.

Nem preciso dizer que mamãe nao perdeu a oportunidade: veio atrás de mim e me encheu tanto que quase fiquei para o quarto e chorei quase uma horae, quando parei de chorar, me deu uma vontade louca de conversar com alguém. Quase fui até o quarto do Lee, mas depois que meu irmão me disse coisas meio grossas, nem penso mais em falar com ele. Aí me lembrei de você, e estou aqui escrevendo estas maltraçadas linhas. ´

bEIJOS

Tóquio 20/08/05

Tenten

Bom,

Tentem já que disse que sou wiliam vamos marcar um dia para nos encontrar?Na rua cicera guimaraes 48 quadra 58b no restaurante Pizza's da vovó.Se você concordar eu pago a conta

qual é o seu endereço da sua casa? quero de conhecer, ir na sua é seu gosto? bom hoje e só o eu estou escrevendo!!!!

Tóquio 21/08/05

Neji aceito sua gratidão de me levar ao restaurante e sei que ele é o melhor do bairro Nobre. Moro na casa 78b na rua: menina caramelo 45. eu tenho muitos gostos mais o mais enjoado é Nao come comida com sal, tempero,só como ervas!!! Preservo a natureza I love rosa, mas se vocÊ chegar e me convidar para lugares que ja fui lugares românticos que vivi com o Lee não irei aceitar!!! Já vivi muitas lembranças com eles é era muito legalllll! mais agora eu nsou feliz e nao quero saber mas da minha vida o Lee

Tóquio 22/08/05

Claro eu respeito sua deciçao Voce quer namorar comigo?Por que será uma honra


End file.
